Ten
by Shinobi Mi-chan
Summary: Ten drabbles about Sauke and Naruto based on songs.


Okay, um, I did this thing but then I lost the instructions to how to do it. (I know. I'm a failure) So, here they are as best as I can remember them.

**Instructions:**

**Pick a character or pairing you like. Turn your music player on random/shuffle and write a drabble (about you chosen character/s) for each song. You start when the song begins and stop when it ends. No cheating!**

Okies, so here is mine. It was actually really fun. You should try it. :D

I chose to write about Sasuke and Naruto. (not necessarily as a pairing)

--

Track One: Love Again by Cascada

It's always been like this, hasn't it? I've always loved you, I just never knew it.

I never stopped, either.

You do believe, don't you? I swear to god I never stopped.

I think you would. Catch me, I mean. If I was falling.

Don't run away. I know you believe.

The summer belongs to you. And only you.

You always knew, didn't you?

I did.

Track Two: Viva La Vida by Coldplay

Sasuke always knew it was better when he was in charge.

But Naruto didn't agree, of course. He actually_ liked_ working at a preschool, stepping on patches of dried glue and wiping ice cream off disturbingly happy young faces.

Sasuke hates the children. They remind him of himself. Of what he became.

It sickens him.

He wishes he could go back to those days, of playdates and carefully chosen friends.

Track Three: Psycho by Puddle Of Mudd

Was it really so surprising, _truly,_ that the Kyuubi holder just snapped one day?

There's only so much hatred a person can take, you know, before they break.

And he did explode, ripping and scratching and hurting quite a few people, including the precious little Uchiha kid.

They say he tried to stop Uzumaki.

Maybe he's the one who broke, after all, and it wasn't the Jinchuuruki.

Track Four: Love Lockdown by Kanye West

"Screw this," Naruto thinks, kicking a pebble angrily out of his way.

I do love him, after all. Damned turn of events this is.

He glares moodily at the ground.

I'll have to tell him, I suppose. Apologize.

Say I'm sorry. I had to move. If I hadn't, I never would have realized.

He crushes the rock beneath his foot.

Damn stupid bastard. I'm in love with him.

But I only just realized.

Track Five: These Words (I Love You) by Natasha Bedingfeld

"This is all I have, okay,

So just accept it…"

Words roll off of his tongue, as multicolored lights play off his dark hair.

For you, he thinks desperately to a young blond man in the crowd.

I can't say it any other way, at least, not so you'll hear it.

"Just take me into your arms

hold me for all your life…"

Singer to audience. Black to blue. Two eyes meet.

Track Six: Wake Me up When September Ends by Green Day

It's hard to believe it's been seven years, isn't it? It feels so short.

I haven't much changed.

Sure, the small differences are there. I'm a bit taller, my hair's longer, there are a few more scars on my arms.

But see, those are all physical differences. Emotionally, I'm the same wreck I always was.

It doesn't hurt any less. They say the pain fades, but it doesn't.

They lie. They always do.

They said the scars would fade. They haven't.

They're still there on my arms, thick and pink as ever.

Track Seven: By Myself by Linkin Park

A blond boy sits, legs pulled up against his chest, behind a pair of dirty trashcans.

He's waiting for someone.

They'll come. He knows they will.

He's proven right, as the pale, black-haired boy climbs over the piles of trash carrying a paper bag.

The smell of food washes over the blond boy; he grins. The brunette grins back.

Naruto waited. Sasuke came.

Track Eight: Into the Night by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger

I tap my finger on the bar top, waiting for someone to come in.

It's a surprisingly _un_-busy night, not a dozen customers this evening.

There is this one man though, who starts to make up for it.

He's been here since six, and seems to be trying to drink his weight in beer.

I vaguely wonder if I should try and stop him, but decide not to risk it, and settle on making sure he doesn't try and drive out.

Huh. Guess I'll have company tonight.

I sigh, and start to wipe clean the bar.

Track Nine: You Can't Stop the Beat from Hairspray: The Musical

Seriously, people. Just because I met him in Drama class doesn't _mean_ anything.

And shut up about the tights thing.

He's my best friend. End of the freaking story.

And don't even get me started on the damn color barrier thing.

Get with the times, people.

He's my _best friend_, and nothing changes that.

Not even the tights.

Track Ten: What It's Like by Everlast

When he drinks too much he has to step out on the balcony, farther from _her,_ and closer to _him._

Sometimes when it's all too much, he pulls a knife and adds another incision to his wrist.

When he doesn't want to think, he gets cocaine, cheap, because he has the right connections.

When he needs a break, he leaves money on a nameless man's drawer.

Sometimes, he walks across the street, intrudes into a house, a life, lies in his only love's arms, and cries.

Tears don't come often because they're the most painful.

--


End file.
